Monk
|cap_proficiency_points = 1 for each proficiency. |hitpoints = |notable_professionals = Rasaad yn Bashir and Balthazar. |race_restriction = Only humans can become this class.|multi_class = No|dual_class = No}}This page is for the monk class in . Introduction Monks are priests who are specialized in barehanded fighting, originally they can use cleric scrolls as well as many mage wands, including Wand of Cloudkill, which have been disabled in Enhanced Editions. Monks have a limited access to thieving skills and use the same weapons as thieves that requires one hand, which they can only become proficient (1 point) and may only put a single point in single weapon style, they also cannot wear armor or use shields. These disadvantages are compensated for by a large amount of different benefits as they level up. Only humans may become monk. Monks may not dual-class. Ability scores table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. This table uses the values for Humans. Monks gain +1 strength from a Star result from Deck of Many Things. ^^ The Dark Moon and Sun Soul class kits have an increased constitution minimum ability score. Special abilities of the monk Stunning Blow Unkitted monks can use Stunning Blow once per day for every four levels. Quivering Palm When a unkitted monk and Dark Moon Monk reaches the 13th level, they get the ability Quivering Palm. Lay On Hands Unkitted monks and sun soul monks gain the ability to lay on hands at level 7. Thieving Abilities Monks have access to a limited set of Thieving Abilities: find traps, hide in shadows and (Dark Moon only) detect illusion. Monks receive 10 points per level to spend on these skills. Find Traps Monks begin the game with a 5% chance to find traps (human racial bonus) which may be further modified by their dexterity score. Unlike thieves, monks may not attempt to disarm found traps. This skill does not benefit from scores higher than 100. Hide in Shadows Monks begin the game with 10 points in Move Silently and 5 points in Hide in Shadows (both subject to dexterity modifiers). When performing a melee attack while hidden, Monks receive a +4 THAC0 bonus, but unlike a thieves, they do not receive any bonus to damage. See the Stealth article for more information. Detect Illusion (Dark Moon Monk only) Dark Moon Monks begin the game with 10% chance (kit bonus) to dispel non-friendly illusion spells within 30 ft whenever their Find Traps skill is active. This skill does not benefit from scores higher than 100. Level-dependent bonuses Unarmed attacks: Monks start with 1 attack per round. Every three levels until level 18, this is improved by 1/2 attack per round. At level 18, a monk can attack with his fists 4 times each round. At level 9, the monk's fists are treated as +1 magic weapons, increasing to +2 at level 12, +3 at level 15 and +4 at level 25. These attacks all come from the main hand leaving it possible for an offhand weapon to be equipped, although no proficiency points may be put into two-weapon fighting. Armed attacks: Monks can't specialize in any weapon, so they can't get extra attacks per round due to proficiency. However, like Warriors, gain half attack per round at levels 7 and 13. So the maximum attacks per round with a melee weapon will be 2 at level 13. Since Monks can't be hasted at that level, only weapons like Belm or Ninjatō of the Scarlet Brotherhood will raise that number. Ranged weapons also gain the bonus in attacks per round, so a level 13 Monk will be able to throw 4 darts or 3 thrown daggers per round. Since Monks level up a bit faster than Fighters, their THAC0 will be the same or better than the one of a Fighter who is only proficient, and has the same experience. Armor class bonuses: The armor class of the monk is 9 at the start. This decreases by another point at level 2 and every two levels thereafter, until level 20. Subsequently, there are further single point bonuses at levels 24, 27, 30, 35 and 40. This results in a -6 for effective armor class if reaching level 40. Deflect Missiles: This gives a monk a -1 armor class bonus against missile attacks every three levels. Saving throw bonus: Monks have +2 bonus when they need to make saving throws against spells right from the start. At level 9, they gain +1 bonus to all saving throws. These stack allowing for +3 vs spells and +1 to all others. Magical resistance: At level 14, Monks gain 3% resistance to magic for every level, which adds 42% magic resistance immediately. This continues to grow up to a max of 78% at level 26. This will not stop magic that is not directly targeting the monk (such as the damage from the area of effect of a fireball cast at nearby party members), nor will it stop magic cast as an ability rather than as a spell. Movement speed: Monks move +2 points faster than normal units from the start. They gain +1 for every five levels. Speed Factor (determines where in turn order the attack happens): At level 8, they receive -1 bonus to speed factor. At level 12, a further -1. Immunities: At level 5, they gain immunity to all diseases and cannot be hasted or slowed - they may not use Oils of Speed, but may wear Boots of Speed. At level 9, they also become immune to status effect charm as well. At level 11, they become immune to poison too. At level 20, they become immune to non-magical weapons. Class kits Monk Monks are warriors who pursue perfection through contemplation as well as action. They are versatile fighters, especially skilled in combat without weapons or armor. Though Monks cannot cast spells, they have a unique magic of their own: they channel a subtle energy, called ki, which allows them to perform amazing feats. The Monk's best known feat is their ability to stun an opponent with an unarmed blow. Class features: * May not wear any armor * May only use weapons available to the Thief class (except two-handed) * May only become Proficient (one slot) in any weapon class * May only become Proficient (one slot) in Single-Weapon Style and may not put slots into any other style * Moves 2 points faster than other non-barbarian characters. Movement rate further improves by 1 every 5 levels * May make 1 unarmed attack per round. An additional 1/2 attack per round is gained every 3 levels up to level 18. Damage dealt by unarmed attacks increases with level as follows: Level 1-2:1d6 Level 3-5:1d8 Level 6-8:1d10 Level 9-14:1d12 Level 15+:1d20 * Unarmed attacks have the extended range of two-handed weapons, and at level 9, they're treated as +1 magical weapon and gain -1 THAC0 bonus and +1 damage rolls bonus. This enchantment improves to +2 at level 12, +3 at level 15, and +4 at level 25 * Receives a -2 bonus to saving throws vs. spell * Deflect Missiles: -1 bonus to AC vs. missile attacks every 3 levels * Starts with a base Armor Class of 9 at 1st level and gains an additional -1 bonus every 2 levels. * May use the Stunning Blow ability once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. * 5th level: Becomes immune to all diseases and cannot be slowed or hasted * 7th level: May use the Lay On Hands ability * 8th level: Gains a -1 bonus to Speed Factor * 9th level: Gains a -1 bonus to all Saving Throws and becomes immune to charm * 11th level: Becomes immune to poison * 12th level: Gains another -1 bonus to Speed Factor * 13th level: May use the Quivering Palm ability once per day * 14th level: Gains 3% Magic Resistance per level (starting with 42%) up to max of 78% at 26th level. * 20th level: Becomes immune to non-magical weapons * Alignment restricted to lawful * Hit Die: d8 * May not Dual-class Gameplay * [[Dark Moon Monk|'Dark Moon Monk']] (EE only) The Order of the Dark Moon is a secretive monastic order that follows the teachings of the dark goddess Shar. Monks of the Dark Moon use physical prowess, dark magic, and many different forms of deception to mask their activities and strike with deadly precision. Advantages: * +10 to Detect Illusion * May invest points into the Detect Illusion skill * May use the Frozen Fist ability once per day. Gains one use at level 1 and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. When this ability is activated, the Dark Moon Monk's fists are wreathed in a frosty shell. For 1 turn, the Dark Moon Monk's unarmed attacks deal an additional 2 points of cold damage on each successful hit * 1st level: May cast Blindness once per day * 3rd level: May cast Blur once per day * 7th level: May cast Vampiric Touch once per day * 11th level: May cast Mirror Image once per day Disadvantages: * Alignment restricted to lawful evil * May not use the Lay On Hands ability * May not use the Stunning Blow ability Gameplay * [[Sun Soul Monk|'Sun Soul Monk']] (EE only) Sun Soul Monks were once worshipers of Amaunator in the time of the Netheril, but today their worship is divided between Lathander, Selûne, and Sune. Sun Soul Monks adhere strictly to the law, using their martial arts and magical abilities to drive out darkness and corruption wherever they find it. Advantages: * 2nd level: May cast Sun Soulray once per day. The Sun Soul Monk projects a blast of light from open palm, dealing 1d8 fire damage for every 2 caster levels (up to a maximum of 5d8 damage) to a single target. Undead creatures take an additional 6 points of damage * 5th level: May cast Flaming Fists once per day * 6th level: Gains an additional use of Sun Soulray * 8th level: May cast Greater Sun once per day. The Sun Soul Monk wreathes in flames that act as a Fireshield (Red), granting the Monk 50% Fire Resistance and protecting from attacks made within a 5-ft. radius. An opponent that hits the Monk with any weapons or spells within this radius suffers 1d8+2 points of fire damage * 10th level: Gains an additional use of Sun Soulray * 13th level: May cast Sun Soulbeam once per day. The Sun Soul Monk emits a dazzling burst of light that strikes at all other creatures within a 30-ft. radius. The Sun Soulbeam does not automatically hit all targets, but makes a melee attack using the Monk's current THAC0 (-3 bonus vs. undead). Struck creatures suffer 9d6 points of damage (9d6+3 if undead), unless they save vs. Spell for half. In addition, all creatures except the Monk must save vs. Spell or be blinded for 2 in-game hours * 15th level: Gains an additional use of Sun Soulray Disadvantages: * Alignment restricted to lawful good * May not use Stunning Blow ability * May not use Quivering Palm ability Gameplay *Companion Rasaad yn Bashir is a sun soul monk High-level class abilities Monks, who belong to priest group, use the warrior HLA pool instead, except that they do not have access to the Resist Magic, as they already have 60% magic resistance by the time it becomes available. * Power Attack, can be selected as many times you like * Critical Strike, requires power attack, can be selected as many times you like * Smite, requires power attack and critical strike, can be selected only one time * Deathblow, can be selected as many times you like * Greater Deathblow, requires deathblow, can be selected as many times you like * Whirlwind, can be selected as many times you like * Greater Whirlwind, requires whirlwind, can be selected as many times you like * War Cry, can be selected as many times you like * Hardiness, can be selected as many times you like Table for experience, hit points and proficiency points Stronghold After completing The de'Arnise Keep has been Invaded, protagonist monks acquire the keep as stronghold, same as fighters. Related items Exclusive items for monks: *Headband of the Devout *Ninjatō of the Scarlet Brotherhood *Tzu-Zan's Bracers Some items that are exclusive to priests and can be used by monks: *Sensate Amulet *Wand of the Heavens Highly recommended items: *Gauntlets of Aln Zekk *Gauntlets of Crushing Gameplay (community) ~ Write your insights below – different from the Gameplay section above, you may use your signatures here; this is an example page ~ * The Dark Moon Monk is a perfect Killing Machine after he has reached high levels. Only in the beginning he's weak. No one can escape from him because of his special 'Detect Illusion' skill. He can make invisible enemies seen again. Great Protagonist for Solo Walkthrough. --Gejadus (talk) 12:00, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Category:Image Needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Monks